Breaking Point
by kitkatpattywack
Summary: When Jacqueline moves to New York to escape her past she meets some unexpected allies , but will her past prove to be to much to escape? Leo or Raph /OC
1. Chapter 1

** So the answer to the mystery of why I haven't been writing is a simple one. **

**Fanfiction Sucks Cack.**

**So apparently there's this stupid 90 day rule that you have to save all of your documents in that 90 day period or it cleans out the junk.**

**All of it. **

**Long story short all of my work and chapters are floating up in cyber space or wherever discarded work goes when it's been unfairly dumped from my storage bin. It's been a long painstakingly slow process of trying to remember what I wrote, luckily I write little snippets in my phone so I still had Ideas and such saved in there. So please bare with me.**

**Much appreciated,**

**Kat**

* * *

_December 23, 2010_

_They say when you're looking into the eyes of death your entire life flashes before you. I don't think that's entirely true, I think everyone's got those moments that they flash back to when they know it's all about to come to a bitter end, the moments that stand out, the hi-lighted snippets of time that are stored in their memory banks. Or people. Those that have stood by you when the wretched storm that is life comes thundering down from the heavens. Even those whom you would rather forget come through the fog. For me.. it was him. _

_Him._

_His touch, his scent, the very warmth that took hold of me when he wrapped his arms around my torso._

_All of it was going away._

_And I couldn't even tell him I was sorry. Or that I still loved him._

_Those were my final thoughts as I faded into oblivion._

* * *

**Okay so here's the prologue It's not quite as long as I would have liked for it to be, but it is a prologue after all. Please Review! Promise next chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_September 23, 2007_

Dampness. Oh how I loathed it. Now don't get me wrong I adore the rain, I'm not one of these chicks who worries about whether or not her hair turns into a giant flashback to the 70's but it was the fact that I was standing in the downpour on what is possibly the worst day of my life.

My aunts funeral.

The women's a saint really, she raised me from being a rotten teenage delinquent who attracted trouble, to an okay 22 year old who attracts trouble. She's the reason I'm not strung up by my ankles on the Empire State Building for all of NEw York to see. She's all I had left. And now she's gone.

I glanced down at the ground and smirked at the irony. I adored the rain. Really I did. The gentle sounds would lull me to sleep at night, and gave me extra adrenaline whenever I ran across rooftops. I loved it. and I loved my aunt. As I watched the liquid that I loved so much seep into the ground, I looked at the casket that housed the person who raised me from basically birth, the person I loved and realized that she too would soon follow into the earth.

So there I was at my last living relative's funeral, in the rain, listening to a preacher drone on and on about how great of a women she was and how she was an angel from above, no doubt he was paid by the state to say his little speech. Meanwhile I had people whom I barely ever even acquainted approach me and pat me on the back or give me hugs , there were old ladies that reeked of perfume that went out of style when they did, there were employers and her hairdresser, oh and don't forget her dentist even. I mean really? These people never really_ knew_ her. Yet here they were on a Sunday morning standing in the rain crying up a storm, when I who was of her own flesh and blood had yet to break my flood gates.

As I glanced around at the people who were slowly dispersing after the service I then realized that funerals are for the living. Not the dead. The dead have moved on to bigger and better things, while we still mingle around like lost cattle.

I watched the workers lower her into the ground and pile shovel by shovel of dirt on top of her all in a daze.

When the men were done as they passed me to go on with their lives one patted me on the shoulder and said

"Take care kid" in a gruff voice. I nodded and stared at the plaque that was placed and written with the words I wrote.

_Sophia Pierce 1970-2007 loving aunt and one hell of a role model. You will be missed._

It hadn't yet resonated with me that she was gone, but_ when I read those words marking the end of her existence I lost what control I had mustered up and broke._

_I sank to the ground and pounded the earth that she lay beneath. I cursed God for dooming her fate , and I cursed the foot for being the ones to carry out that fate. _

" Why, Why , Why!" I sobbed , I kept pulling up the earth until my hands bled.

This couldn't be the end can it? She can't be gone. My heart had never ached as it did in that moment and what self pity I housed for myself then, was replaced with rage and vengeance.

I stood on shaky legs and stopped the flood of tears streaking my face and glared down at the grave and made a promise I will keep until I'm in the ground with Aunt Sophie.

" I will find Shredder. And I will kill him so help me God"

* * *

On a rooftop nearby four shadows watched the scene unfold before them. They looked toward their leader as he said one thing.

**" It's Time."**

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! **

**WUTTTTT? DID THE GUYS KNOW JAQUES AUNT SOPHIE? **

**GUESS YOULL HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT!**

**Okay anyway, this chapter I basically pulled out of my ass, but I think it's pretty decent, the turtles will be in it more next chappie but I'm trying to give a little history here.**

**Also! note! I have come to realize I never said her name but it's Jacqueline or Jacque for short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up? So it's been a while I realize this and I'm going to try and change that because I feel like I have some pretty decent ideas.**

**So I've had a rough month , My beloved cat whom I raised by myself when I was little passed away tragically this month, along with some petty friend drama with my girl best friend over a fucking prom dress, add some more drama in there with another life long friend, sprinkle a 52 in math on it and to top it all off the guy I like is fooling around with another girl, and what do you get? **

**My life. **

**So I'm prepared to throw myself into my writing and possibly do some reckless things on the side. **

**This should be fun. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_October 30, 2007_

It had been a little over a month since my beloved aunts untimely departure from our world and in between my grieving I managed to get a lot done. I had moved into the New York City away from my hometown of Buffalo, New York. I had also began my carefully planned assault on the foots HQ. Along with redecorating my new two bedroom apartment.

I had managed to hack into their mainframe and gain access to a shit ton of information and blueprints and locations at which they had bases.

It was late , around 1 a.m. and I sat at my mahogany kitchen table in my apartment going through the files from the foot I had managed to uncrypt when I came across something that for lack of a better word scared the absolute fucking shit out of me. There was a file with my name plastered smack dab on the front of it.

_Jacqueline Pierce_

My God it was even underlined. Well shit cakes.

So I did what any sane person would do when they see their name typed on a secret file from their enemies base.

I clicked on it.

Not a second later up popped my page along with multiple pictures of myself and my aunt throughout the years that looked as if they had been taken from the rooftops. Shots of us from the time she had taken over as the role of mine and my older brothers sole guardian to the time I moved out , to all the times I came back to New York.

_"Well my vendetta with the foot started the moment I was born so that makes sense." _I thought to myself and scrolled down farther.

Medical records, job applications, school reports they had pretty much everything on me. The farther down I scrolled the more the anger inside myself began to boil. My family they all had files.. My aunt , my parents, ..even my brother.

Sophie Pierce-CIA, Computer Technician and field operator

Status-Terminated.

Mark Pierce-Navy Seal Commander

Status-Terminated

Grace Pierce- Head of ASP, Field Agent

Status- Terminated

Travis Pierce- Sniper, Computer Technician

Status-Terminated

I slammed the laptop shut and pushed away from the table. My family, my own flesh and blood along with many others were being categorized as if they were shipping cargo. My heart began to speed up and I felt trapped.

_"I need to get out of here, I need to run."_ I went to my room and slipped on a pair of yoga capri's and a black long sleeve tight thermal along with my black pair of Nike. I pulled my long dark brown hair into a sloppy pony and all but ran out the window and up to the roofs to let the cool night air work it's magic.

* * *

Raph's POV

"Leo! What the hell man! Slow up!" I yelled when we started to lag behind on our patrol route.

" Crime doesn't " slow up" Raph so speed up!" He tossed behind him as he summersaulted across yet another building gap.

I grunted in response. We'd been running our usual route for about an hour or so and I had grown tired and bored not to mention I don't exactly do well in a group. Leo's been more on edge ever since he got back from South America and discovered Jacque's disappearance. My stomach clenches just thinking about her.

_"Push it away Raph , push it away."_

Leo began to slow down and eventually came to a stop with all of us huffing and puffing around him.

"Alright that'll do for tonight, head back." He directed, Mike and Donnie turned to follow him back down to the alley but I felt like pulling a Nightwatcher tonight so I stayed put where I was ,waiting for them to disappear out of sight. Which would have worked if Leo didn't have to be a pain in the fucking ass.

" Raph! Come on, we have training in the morning and I'm not in the mood to come hunt your ass down when you get your it kicked by the foot or dragons!" Leo tossed behind him.

"I'm staying out tonight Leo!" Stopping in my tracks, he turned around and gave me a look rolling his eyes in the process, Mikey and Don stood next to him waiting for a heated reply but one never came.

"Don't get killed." He deadpanned. They turned and jumped down to the darkened streets below.

Taking in a deep breath I broke out into a sprint into the night.

* * *

**Welp that's where I'm gonna leave it. I need a drink now. **

**Guys are truly the bane of my existence, I've gone almost two years without a proper relationship and now I'm not even dating the guy and it's got me all shook up inside, really lol? I realize I lost my chance last year by friend zoning him because I value our friendship the most out of all of my pals and I don't really have a right to be upset or mad.. but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. **

**~Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright well, here's another one. I'm aware that it's rather short but eh. Enjoy.**

* * *

The fog that surrounded my mind continued to seep farther and farther into its depths the more I ran. The sound of my shoes slapping the pavement echoed in the night the air. The wind seemed to mimic my thoughts, swarming in all different directions.

I slowed to a stop on the edge of a building, the gravel beneath me crunching with my labored breathing filling the air. The smell of the city filled my lungs; wet gravel, smog and the slight smell of sewer water.

I knew beyond a doubt Id have to make my way down there eventually, however whether I wanted to tackle that task in the near future is an entirely different story. There's no possible way that they could ever forgive me. I ran like a coward from the unknown and it's haunted me since.

Not tonight.

I decided to give it a few more days and then check in with April and see how they were doing before I made my grand reappearance from my disappearing act.

When I turn around and start off in a jog I'm stopped short when I saw his figure.

"Raph.." I stood there without really knowing how to proceed.

He steps out of the dark, and I see him there. Close enough I can see the ghosts of battle wounds that have become scars and the bags that have made their home under his hazel eyes. I can see the realization hit him when he finally accepts what lies before him.

Me.

He looks defeated. He takes in a shaky breathe "Jacque.."

"It's me. I'm here" I move toward him in an effort to comfort him. I slowly bring my palm up to his cheek and he leans into it and closes his eyes and lets go of the breath he was holding in.

I'm suddenly engulfed in a hug, he holds me so tightly I can't breathe. I could feel the difference in him that had taken place over the years, he was a man now. Not a teenager. In that moment though I didn't care, because were together again and that's all that matters, not air, not the rain pounding, not the time lost.

His heavenly scent engulfed me, the spice and wood I missed oh so much surrounded me as I sucked in every ounce of it. We stood in that embrace until the rain slowly turned to a drizzle, the pounding thunder just an echo.

He shook when he breaythed in. "I cant believe it's you" He looked at me as if at any moment I would evaporate into the thick air surrounding us.

"It's me, I'm back big red" giving a slight smirk as I caressed his face in an attempt to soothe the warn lines from years of battle.

"Where did you go? Who were you with? What happened that night?" The questions had started flowing at a steady race at this point.

"It's complicated, but I'm back, and hopefully for good." I looked around feverishly, I was worried about being in the open for this long. Theres no telling who's up here and I had already had a few run ins as it was. I couldn't afford anymore.

"Look, I'll explain everything, it's just, we need to get out of the open." I said hopeful he would comply with my request.

"What's goin on J?" He looked at me , concern present in his eyes.

**"I'm after Shredder."**

* * *

**Well, There's Chapter 4, not really sure what else I'm going to do with this story quite yet, I do have a few ideas swirling around up here but we will just have to see.**

**So this is my last year of high school and it's rather bittersweet in a way. Looking back now on my life and those who have played key characters in it, I'm glad it happened the way it did. **

**It's a twisted world out there but, I'm ready for it. **

**Until next time.**

**~Kat **


End file.
